Sejel
by haoxanna
Summary: ...leanla les gustara:P
1. Chapter 1

Una chica pelirroja despertaba lentamente, sus vestimentas estaban negras, sucias y rotas, su con ojos azules, estaba dentro de un túnel, la chica estaba asustada, sentía miedo, se levanta, empieza a caminar, para encontrar luz, no vio nada, al retornarse, ve una luz, camino hacía ella, se encontró con un puerta grande de unos 3 metros de altura, la chica empezó abrir la puerta pro al abrirla completa...

La chica despierta de golpe, estaba empapada en sudor, se levanta de la cama, abre las cortinas dejando entrar así los rayos de sol a su habitación, va al baño, se mira en el espejo, se ve limpia su pijama celeste estaba perfectamente bien, su blusa ombliguera de tirantes y su pants, que lo traía a la cadera, la chica se quita las ropas, se mete a la ducha tranquilamente, sale, se enreda una toalla en su cuerpo ya bien formado, sale a su habitación, abre su ropero, era muy grande con montones de ropa, y una parte para su uniforme, agarra su falda, una blusa, su capa, se recoge su cabello en una cola, dejando mechones en su cara, la falda le llegaba unos 8 dedos arriba de rodilla, la blusa era blanca, de botones, se había dejado los dos de arriba sin abrochar, se colocó sus calcetas, sus zapatos negros tomo su varita, la guardo adentro de la capa, sus libros, y salió de la alcoba, bajo un par de escaleras, hasta encontrarse en la sala común de los prefectos, había 9 mesas, dos para cada casa, y la en la 9 había frutas, que era como el postre, una sala gigantesca, unos 5 libreros, repletos de varios libros, de muggles y brujos, de el techo al suelo, la chica se sentó en un sofa que era de tela roja, donde estaba:

-Buenos días Hermione...-saludo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días Ginny ...no puedo creerlo dos años seguidos prefecta...ya me canse..con un año tuve suficiente-contesto algo fastidiada

-Bueno pro al menos este año no pusieron a ningún chico de prefecto...en Griffindor-contesto ginny tratando de calmar a su amiga

-oye ya nos vamos de seguro Harry y Ron nos esperan en el Gran Come...

-Vaya pro si al fin despertó la pobretona y la niña lista...ya era hora...es una lastima porque pensé que este dia no podía empeorar-grito una persona con voz fría

-si en algo tienes razón Malfoy en que los dos pensamos casi lo mismo, pro claro...lo olvide...tu todavía no sabes usar el cerebro...pro no te preocupes Malfoy algún dia aprenderás , sino pues le pides un hechizo a tu papi...a lo olvide ...ni siquiera sabe ponerse los calzones el solo...-le contesto Ginny, dicho esto Malfoy fue la burla de todos los prefectos

-Bueno inicio de año escolar Ginny...-las dos amigas salieron de la sala de prefectos, caminaban por los pasillos saludando a todo mundo, de su edad, hasta llegar al gran comedor, se sentaron justo enfrente de ron y harry

-Buenos días chicos...-saludo Ginny

-Bueno días...primer dia de clases y el Dumbledore ya tiene un aviso-y Harry no se equivocó ya que el director se levanto de su asiento y dijo:

-Sean bienvenidos otro año mas, ahora los chicos y repito CHICOS partirán del colegio todo una semana de y llegaran nuevamente el domingo, a donde irán pues les enseñaremos a cazar, ya se talvez se les haga tonto, asi que premios anuales, lleven a los chicos a empacar, las chicas se quedarán a estudiar como siempre, a cargo de la sub.-directora Mcgonagall –todos los chicos de Hogwarts salieron del Gran comedor, cuando ya no hubo rastro de chicos ni de maestros, la profesora Mcgonagall dijo:

-bien chicas, el profesor Dumbledore a decidido que se haga un fiesta, la cual ustedes decoraran y los será una sorpresa para los chicos, asi que hagan ver este lugar reluciente y hermoso las mas pequeñas que son las de 1° 2° 3° ellas se encargaran de la comida, las clases se suspenderán para esta gran fiesta- las chicas salieron del gran comedor- esperen un momento...Srita. Weasley, Granger, Brown, Lovegood y Patil...o usted no señorita Padma solo Parvati, todas las demás vayan viendo que se pondrán y demás..-las demás salieron del Gran comedor, las 5 chicas se acercaron al frente- bien chicas ustedes serán principalmente la decoración, confió en que esta fiesta sea una fiesta inmemorable asi que hagan su mejor esfuerzo..pueden irse

* * *

-en los pasillos de Hogwarts- 

-Bien yo quiero estar a cargo de los pasillos-dijo Ginny tronando los dedos, haciendo que aparecieran flores por todos los pasillos con sus hojas y sus tallos tan verdes, y las flores rojas y de otros colores, tulipanes, margaritas, magnolias y demás

-vaya que hermoso ginny-dijo Luna

-estuve practicando magia sin varita...

-bien pues vamos a remodelar este lugar!-grito con alegría Lavender

* * *

+Mientras que lejos de Hogwarts estaba el Señor Oscuro en una reunión de mortífagos, con los mas valientes, audaces y perfectos, en una mesa redonda estaban sentados, Voldemort claro esta en una silla de oro puro, con piel de leopardo: 

-Bien quiero aclarar que el lugar que atacaremos para comenzar la busca de Sejel será Hogwarts ya que tengo una ligera sospecha de que lo encontraremos ahí...y si no esta ahí, matamos a los alumnos y maestros y nos retiramos, claro esta excepto a los de Slytherin...en unos días se efectuara un baile de bienvenida ...sería una pena que se les arruinara, y mas porque las chicas lo adornaron-dijo con una sonrisa cruel, y fríamente

-créame Señor que esa noche dormirá arrullado por el grito de sufrimiento-dijo un mortífago

-eso espero mi fiel amigo...eso espero-Voldemort +

* * *

-Una semana después- 

Las cinco amigas estaban en la habitación de Ginny ya que su alcoba conectaba con todas las casas excepto Slytherin , veían sus vestidos, el de Parvati era un vestido normal, con las mangas a los lados, era rosa claro, con unos guantes que le llegaban un dedo abajo del codo, se había enchinado el pelo, y se hizo una media cola.

Hermione traían un vestido traía un vestido azul hasta un poco arriba de su rodilla, con guante hasta arriba del codo, la parte de su pecho era blanca, con plataformas azules con joyas, el vestido se amarraba de arriba por el lado derecho y de abajo por el lado izquierdo dejando asi caer dos listones donde estaba el nudo, su pelo estaba en dos colas las cuales eran cebollitas pequeñas ya que en el verano se lo había planchado permanentemente y se lo había desgrafilado entonces ya no tenía tanto pelo como antes.

Luna traía a uno lila pro no era un vestido si no un pantalón de fiesta, demasiado acampanado, unas plataformas lilas, junto con una blusa lila, que estaba debajo de un cinturón, la blusa sin mangas, y su peinado era una cola de caballo en alto y dejando caer dos mechones por delante de sus orejas.

Ginny traía un vestido azul como sus ojos, era un vestido que empezaba por su cuello, al llegar debajo de su pecho comenzaban líneas, era una si y una no la cual hacía ver parte de su espalda y su panza, estaba demasiado delgada, las líneas azules se conectaban a la falda que le llegaba muy arriba de la rodilla, traía unas botas azules hasta la rodilla, y con unos guantes azules que estaban muy arriba del codo y al final de los guantes había una línea roja, con un cinto a la cadera también azul con una línea roja, su peinado era planchado le caía por los hombros, lo traía tan largo que le llegaba hasta su cadera si se lo soltaba, pro traía una cola, con varios mechones en su cara y al frente de las orejas, se sienta en su cama donde estaba la caja del vestido el cual era nuevo, Luna estaba apoyada en la pared, mientras que Hermione estaba en una silla que había por ahí, y Parvati estaba apoyada en una mesita:

-y tu que te piensas poner...-pregunto Hermione a Lavender

-Pues verán yo no pienso pasar desapercibida en esta fiesta, ya que planeo que el chico que me guste se fije en mi asi que compre este vestido, me lo voy a poner-Lavender se mete al baño y sale al instante, su vestido era un top, después con un diamante en forma de rombo conectaba la falda la cual era larga, era de color naranja-lo vi en la tienda y desde la vitrina me llamaba "cómprame...cómprame"

-y tu respondiste a su llamado-Ginny

-asi es...

* * *

-en la fiesta- 

Las chicas entraron al Gran Comedor, el cual ya no tenía mesas, mas bien una pista de baile gigantesca, con mesas redondas(bueno si había), los chicos llegaron y vieron sorprendidos a las chicas que estaban esperándolos, los chicos entraron y al pasar por las puertas sus ropas cambiaban a las de una fiesta, cada chico se acercaba con una chica y la sacaba a bailar, Ron se acerco a Hermione, Neville a Luna, Seamus a Parvati, Dean a Lavender y Harry a Ginny, Draco se dirigía hacia donde Ginny pro Pansy se interpuso en el camino, Draco movió la cabeza a un lado recapacitando y se fue con sus "amigos" , los otros platicaban tranquilamente en una mesa que estaba al lado de la pista, con unos platos de cena, y unas copas:

-solo para eso nos sacaron...para que ustedes arreglaran el gran salon...y no tuvieron clases?-pregunto Seamus

-claro y miren Ginny puso las flores...-Hermione

-como?-Harry

-Fácil-Ginny tronó los dedos y las flores aparecieron en las orillas de la puerta del gran comedor-en vacaciones me puse a practicar sin magia

-Genial...Ginny...quieres bailar...

-claro harry-los dos se van a bailar justo al centro de la pista, una pieza lenta...El baile estaba por terminar, Ginny se mostró un tanto preocupada, vio a los alrededores

-pasa algo Ginny?-pregunto Harry preocupado por la chica

-Harry..mira- señalo las flores- se están marchitando...y les puse un hechizo para que duraran meses...y huele a muerte...-el techo de Hogwarts, en lugar de seguir con las velas mostró un cielo oscuro, sin estrellas, unos rayos salían de el tocando la pista de baile...

-Alumnos a las orillas ahora-dijo Mc... todos los alumnos se fueron a las orillas mientras que los rayos destruían todo, por cada 4 rayos aparecía un mortífago, ya cuando hubo 15 mortífagos a mitad del salón, apareció Voldemort, con una sonrisa hipócrita y fingida:

-Vaya ...el Comedor sigue siendo tan lindo como antes...-una roca se cae y Voldemort dice- e igual de viejo...mi maestro...Dumbledore...bien miren para no hacerle daño a tus alumnos estoy buscando la fuente de poder...que me hará mas fuerte aún ...pro para que te digo creo que ya sabes no?...bien busco Sejel...

* * *

**_Bien eh ahí un capitulo...es mi primera historia creo..es que no recuerdo..ojalá que les haya gustado_**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de la historia...

* * *

-Nadie en esta escuela tiene el Poder de Sejel, si alguien tuviera ese poder ya te hubiera matado-Snape

-que mal porque ...verán el mejor lugar para ocultar un poder es aquí...asi que díganme de una buena vez donde esta...-Voldemort

-te diremos solo con una condición...deja ir a los alumnos y a los profesores...-Dumbledore

-te quedarás tu solo?-Voldemort

-No...pro deja a ir a los alumnos, claro esta que algunos profesores se quedarán conmigo...es mas si quieres te dejo con Mcgonagall...verás que tendrás mas ventaja-dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-esta bien-los chicos salieron a la carrera de ahí, y algunos profesores también, solo se quedaron Dumbledore y Mcgonagall con el...

* * *

-En los Pasillos de Hogwarts-

-Srita Weasley-gritó Snape, Ginny voltea muy tranquilamente, lo ve por unos instantes, sus ojos estaban de color azul completamente, no tenía pupila, el profesor se queda observándola, Ginny empieza a caminar en sentido contrario a el, el profesor la empieza a seguir, pro no solo el sino también Hagrid, bajan unas escaleras, llegan a una puerta, donde tenía tallado la forma de una chica, combatiendo a un mounstro, con rayos como si fueran de sol, pro la puerta no tenía cerradura, Ginny toca la mano de la chica que estaba ahí tallada, los ojos del dibujo empiezan a brillar, igual que los de Ginny, después la puerta se abre, Snape y Hagrid corren antes de que se cierre la puerta, vuelven a bajar mas escaleras, hasta llegar a una cueva, donde daba el rayo de la luz de la luna a un cofre, rojo con oro, y el mismo tallado de la chica que en la puerta combatiendo al mounstro, Ginny se para justo enfrente del cofre, toma la parte superior del cofre, lo abre...

* * *

- Afuera de Hogwarts-

Harry miraba por todos lados en busca de la pelirroja, mas solo veía a los chicos aterrados, no estaba ni Snape, ni su amigo Hagrid, los profesores subian a los alumnos a los carruajes, cuando llego el turno de Draco, el chico se negó a subir:

-Harry... que pasa-pregunto Hermione un tanto preocupada

-no esta Ginny...ni Malfoy!

-Gin! No ! Ve por ella Harry capaz y de que le hizo algo malo!-le rogó Hermione, Harry se fue corriendo hacia adentro del colegio, mientras un profesor lo seguía...

* * *

-Gran Comedor-

-Bien Dumbledore...quisiera saber donde esta el poder Sejel... me interesa...que acaso no sabes que es la fuente de poder mas grande magnífica y poderosa claro esta que a existido...y tu me la estas negando...su guardiana la debió esconder en algún lado, en uno de los cuartos de las paredes de Hogwarts ...donde esta...si no me dices donde se esconde te juro que te vas a...

-no lo busques mas...ya no esta en las paredes de Hogwarts...

* * *

- Regresamos con Ginny-

Una bola oscura con un aura blanca sale del cofre, empieza a moverse por todas las habitaciones hasta caer sobre Ginny, ya que con el impacto fue directo a la pared, perecía como si la bola se quisiera introducir en ella, la chica sufría con el dolor, cada vez que la bola intentaba penetrar la empujaba mas, haciendo que los ladrillos se desacomodaran, que se volvieran piedras, la bola luchaba y Ginny se puso a gritar, la bola logro entrar, y en cuanto entró, Ginny cayó al suelo, dejando un gran hueco en la pared, Snape la toma entre brazos y la levanta como si fuera una hoja, voltea a ver el hueco, donde Hagrid tenía su mirada y dice:

-es un poder sorprendente y a escogido a una nueva guardiana...solo esperemos que no tenga el mismo destino que su antecesora...-Snape

-cuando el diremos lo que sucedío?-Hagrid

-cuando Dumbledore nos de la indicación...Dumbledore!-grito Snape-Hagrid ve apoyarlo yo me llevare a la Srita. Weasley...-Hagrid sale de la habitación, al igual que Snape se separan en el camino, Snape corre hacía la salida y Hagrid hacía el gran comedor...

* * *

-Pasillos de Hogwarts-

Harry corría, hasta chocar con Snape, haciendo que el cuerpo de Ginny cayera al suelo, Harry levanta la mirada, y ve a Ginny, mientras que un chico se tropieza con el, el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, ve sobre Snape dejándolo inconsciente:

-Ginny-Harry gatea hacia ella

-Tenemos que llevarla a la salida Potter...tu llevate a Snape yo me llevare a Weasley...

-Olvidalo Malfoy...yo me llevo a Ginny-Harry le agarra una mano a Ginny para cargala, pro Ginny se rehusa con todas sus fuerzas, empieza a abrir sus ojos, habían regresado a su estado normal, voltea a ver a su alrededor:

-Harry...-pro no fue la única que despertó sino Snape también recupero el sentido, volteo a ver a Ginny:

-Señorita Weasley...usted a recibido el poder de Sejel...lamento habérselo dicho antes pro el profesor Dumbledore corre peligro

* * *

-Gran Comedor-

-no preguntare otra vez...digan donde esta el Poder de Sejel...

-No lo busques mas Voldemort...—grito una chica desde la puerta-el poder a escogido a un nuevo guardián y esa persona jamás te dará el poder...

-Weasley entrometida...Avada Kedravra...-Voldemort le lanzó el maleficio, de su varita salio un rayo rojo color sangre, apuntándole a Ginny, pro a un metro de la chica, un escudo negro con aura blanca la protegió(Ginny no había reaccionado y solo se cubrió la cara con los brazos)-no es posible...tu eres la nueva guardiana!

-Eso no debió pasar...-Ginny salió corriendo –atrápame si puedes!

Voldemort comenzó a seguir a Ginny, la chica corría por los pasillos, de repente dejo de sentir el suelo, se vio flotando, la chica se asusto, pro no pensó en eso, se fue volando, mientras que Voldemort conjuro un hechizo para flotar...

* * *

-Gran Comedor-

-Dios Santo! No pudo escogerla a ella como la Sucesora de el Poder de Sejel! Ella no puede ser la nueva guardiana es muy joven para eso Albus-dijo un tanto preocupada y desesperada la profesora Mcgonagall

-Eso no lo decidimos nosotros Minerva...pero mientras ahí que ayudar a la nueva guardiana a controlar sus poderes...tu sabes que solo ahí una forma de que el poder de Sejel le pertenezca a Voldemort...-Los profesores salen corriendo del gran comedor tras Voldemort y Ginny...

* * *

-En los Cielos-

Ginny volaba cada vez mas alto salió de Hogwarts llegando hasta el cielo donde veía los carruajes volar, pasó al lado de donde iba Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna; Hermione abre la ventana saca la cabeza:

-Ginny...-Grito la castaña; ginny regresa a donde estaba su cabeza

-Hola Herm...

-que haces entra al carro...-le rogo hermione

-lo siento herm pro...-Ginny voltea a ver si venía Voldemort-me tengo que ir-la pelirroja continuó volando, Hermione voltea a ver a Voldemort y se mete al carruaje:

-Ginny es perseguida por Voldemort...Harry ayudala!

-Mi saeta esta en el castillo...

-llamala nos e tu sabes !pro es ginny!

* * *

-Cielo-

Ginny desesperada de volar le grita a Voldemort:

-Ahí ya aléjate de mi!-al decir esto una bola obscura con aura blanca sale del cuerpo de ginny golpeando a Voldemort, el hechizo flotante de Voldemort desapareció al igual que el, ginny da un suspiro de alivio, pro al volver a abrir los ojos, se da cuenta de que esta cayendo-ahhhhhhh...-comenzó a gritar, pro harry paso con su escoba atrapándola, ginny se acomoda:

-Gracias Harry...

-De nada Ginny...oye como volaste sin escoba?...

-me creerías que ni yo misma lo se...jajjajaj –los dos comenzaron a reir, llegaron al suelo ginny se bajo de la escoba y los carruajes empezaron aterrizar alrededor de Ginny y Harry-bueno alguien quiere continuar con al fiesta aquí afuera?...

-no creo que mejor los mandamos a dormir-se escucho al voz del director-mientras Señorita Weasley acompáñeme a mi oficina...-Albus

Todos los alumnos empiezan a regresar al castillo, Ginny se queda parada donde mismo, después Ginny acompaña al profesor Dumbledore, seguida por Mcgonagall y Snape...

* * *

-Oficina de Dumbledore-

Albus toma asiento atrás de su escritorio , le indica a Ginny que lo tome también pro enfrente del escritorio:

-Ginevra...ya que el profesor Snape te comentó que usted tiene el Poder de Sejel...pues ha sido escogida como su nueva guardiana...dicho poder permite hacer todo sin varita, pro claro esta que una conexión entre varita y poder de Sejel es sumamente poderosa...mas que cualquier cosa...la antigua guardiana de Sejel...fue asesinada..pro el poder nunca logro pertenecer a el mago oscuro de aquella época...solo ahí una forma de que el Poder pueda pasar a manos de Voldemort..ahora...el poder escoge a su guardián no el guardián al poder...no te sientes honrada por eso?-le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro...

-no...me siento prácticamente mal..por ser elegida..ya que ahora estoy en peligro de muerte junto con todos mis parientes cercanos entonces no...no me siento nada honrada..puedo retirarme...-Ginny

-claro...-Ginny sale de la oficina de Albus dejando solos a Snape, Albus y Mcgonagall:

-acaso no piensas decirle el nombre de su antecesora?-Mcgonagall

-no aun no...-Albus

-es facil saber el nombre de dicha antecesora quien no sabra que se llamaba Ga...-Snape

-No pronuncies su nombre... _"invisitale" (hechizo para desvanecer objetos)_ –al instante que Albus gritó eso, la puerta comenzó a desaparecer, todos se dieron cuenta de que Ginny los había escuchado, la chica salió corriendo-esto va ser difícil...mantener el nombre de ella en secreto...

* * *

entonces que les gusto el segundo capitulo?

Jajajja


	3. Chapter 3

Beuno aki esta el tercer capítulo

* * *

_(Y asi pasaron los años...esto me pasó cuando tenia 15 ..., recibir el nuevo poder y que al tocar mi varita sería mucho mas poderoso crei que jamás me causaría tantos problemas...es mas creí que sería mejor)(esto lo dice ginny porque es como si ella contara las historia)_

* * *

-siete años después-

La pelirroja vivía en su departamento justo al lado de un parque en el centro de la ciudad con su gato Pelusa, la chica empieza a desayunar, sale del departamento, dirigiéndose asi a su oficina, era abogada de muggles y de magos, claro ocultamente de magos, con su secretaria y su asistente, entro a su lujosa oficina , se sienta detrás de su lujoso escritorio, enciende su Lap top , y asi paso toda la mañana, justamente cuando se ponía el sol, la secretaria entró apresuradamente, y con miedo:

-Srita. Ginny ahí un Señor que la quiere ver y exige que lo atienda si no destruirá todo!-Secretaria

-Tranquila...-pro no termino la oración ya que el señor entro, sus ojos grises penetraron en los de ginny, su cabello dorado (como el de Lucius), la chica se levantó de un golpe diciendo -Malfoy!...Jenny déjanos solos...

-Si señorita...-la secretaria salió de la oficina, dejando solos a Malfoy y Ginny, la cual toma una posición doblando los brazos, y mirando tranquila pero a la vez maliciosamente a Malfoy, el cual se quedo parado normal:

-que te trae por estos rumbos Malfoy?-pregunto tranquila

-pues lo mismo por lo cual te busco el Señor Oscuro...el Poder...dámelo!

-asi que todavía no se olvidan de eso...-dijo volteándose a los grandes ventanales que daban la vista a toda la ciudad, con montañas y de más –vaya que nunca se cansan

-Cruccio- grito el chico, pero no funciono de nada ya que pared negra con aura blanca protegió a ginny haciendo que solo su pelo volara

-te recuerdo Draco que no me puede tocar tu patética magia...solo ahí una forma de que te de mi poder y esa no la sabrás nunca, además m puedes matar pero no les funcionara de nada ni aun asi mi poder les pertenecerá...ahora me retiro-la chica tomo su chaleco y salió de la oficina dejando solo a Draco Malfoy...

* * *

-Departamento de Hermione-

-me alegra que te vinieras a quedar a dormir conmigo...tu rostro me recuerda mucho a Ron...desde que se fue..no lo he superado..bueno al menos ya no lloró...

-tranquila Hermione...

-Galadwen

-que dijiste-Ginny

-nada...de seguro es el sueño duérmete-Hermione

* * *

-Departamento de Ginny, dia siguiente-

La chica se miraba en el espejo, hasta ver una sombra de una mujer con cabellos dorados, y sin pecas, ojos verdes, la chica cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir, la imagen de la mujer seguía hay, estaba en medio de un valle jugando con una pequeña niña, con cabellos dorados como los de la mujer, por lo cual ginny se dio cuenta de que era la hija de la mujer, empezó a escuchar voces en su cabeza que decían: "Galadwen...hija...soy yo tu madre...Galadwen...ginny contesta!" la pelirroja se puso un pantalón negro acampanado con una blusa roja, tomo un abrigo negro, se recogió el cabello, se pusó unas botas y salió de su departamento, corrió hacia la biblioteca que era de magos, mezclada con muggles,

La chica buscaba y buscaba mas no encontró ningun libro que tuviera que ver con Galadwen, se fue a la parte mas profunda de la biblioteca donde no había nadie, vio un gran libro con portada dorada, con una margen de flores rosas , con un águila negra con aura blanca justo en el centro de la portada y arriba del águila decía "GINEVRA WEASLEY" con letras amarillas, la chica tomó ese libro, fue rápidamente al mostrador, lo compró, se fue a su departamento, se preparó una taza de té, la dejó al lado del libro, después se quedó viendo fijamente el libro, toco justamente donde decía su nombre, con la llama de su dedo índice, al momento de tocarlo, varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza como una película, hasta verse en un valle, con la misma _mujer que vio en el espejo, luego vio una casa en llamas, una niña en brazos de una señor de cabello rubio, siendo entregada a una encapuchada pelirroja(dos mechones salían por la capa estaban en frente),después ve a la misma mujer, defendiendo a una bebe con un Poder negro con aura blanca, luego ve a la mujer guardando el poder en un cofre, ocultándolo bajo las tablas de su casa, hasta que alguien la descubre y la mata, toma el cofre pero no sucede nada_, ginny despegó la llama del dedo del libro:

-Dios...que es este libro..porque trae mi nombre- el libro comienza verse borroso, después de varios minutos, el libro regresa a su forma original pero con un collar dorado, lo toma, cierra los ojos-solo ahí una persona que me puede decir toda la verdad-toma su capa y va hacia –"CASA DE LOS WEASLEY"-gritó dentro de la chimenea

* * *

-Casa de Malfoy-

Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado en su oficina, mientras miraba a la nada, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, pro su hijo Draco entró de un golpe a la oficina, no desconcentró a Lucius pero si hablo con el:

-que quieres hijo...-Lucius

-no me lo dio! Puedes creerlo me reto! Y no me lo doy!-Draco dijo desesperado

-que esperabas que te lo entregara en charola de plata!

-no pero que me tuviera miedo y me lo diera...

-jamás te lo daría es igual que su madre...yo le dije que le entregara ese poder al Señor oscuro de aquellos tiempos...pero no me hizo caso...la mato-murmuró

-dijiste algo ?no te oí

-no..no dije nada...ahora me retiro tengo que visitar a una persona!

* * *

-Casa de los Weasley-

Ginny salió de la chimenea desesperada, caminando rapidamente y gritando:

-mamá!..mamá!-se dirigio a la cocina donde estaba su mama-mamá...tenemos que hablar!-Ginny jaló a su mama a la sala, la sentó en un sillón y ella se quedó parada, dando vueltas de aquí aya-no se como mama pero ves esto-el medallón le mostró-esto apareció encima de un libro cuyo nombre ella GINEVRA WEASLEY...que haría un libro de mi vida! Se que ocultas algo mama y quiero saber que es en este instante...

-hija tengo algo que contarte..parece ser que ha llegado el momento de decirte que hija..no mas bien no Ginny...tu...yo...no soy tu madre-esas palabras le resonaron en la cabeza a Ginny varias veces, la chica se dejó caer en un sillón, sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas, se volteo a su "madre"

-si no eres mi madre...quien soy quienes son mis padres...

-esa si es una parte difícil..hija..

-no no me digas hija!..no soy tu hija!...

-Ginny tranquilízate..

-quiere que me tranquilice cuando se que no conozco a mi madre que durante 23 años eh creído que tengo una familia...pro no..no tengo familia...puede que este muerta! Se te ocurrió contarme algún dia. A no ya se me lo ibas a contar en mi lecho de muerte de seguro! Verdad...acaso pensaste que pensaría!...

-no era mi intención yo tenía planeado contarte a los 16 pero un año atrás recibiste el mismo poder que tu madre!...por el cuál murió! Tu tenías unos 2 años cuando pasó eso..por eso no recuerdas...

-me estas diciendo... que mi madre murió...por el poder de Sejel...y yo tenía dos años- las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro-quien era..

-no lo se...nunca tuve una imagen exacta de ella..

-y mi padre!...sigue vivo!

-lamentablemente si...

-"lamentablemente"-repitió-porque?

-porque tu padre es...

-Molly!-llegó Arthur Weasley –no le cuentes..lo prometiste…frente a la tumba de su madre…y se lo prometiste a el!

-pero tiene derecho a saberlo...

-Ginevra sal de aquí!

-claro me iré que al cabo nunca pertenecí a esta familia!-Ginny tomo su bolso le arrebató el medallón a su mama y salió por la puerta(se hubiera ido por la chimenea)

-Arthur...debe saberlo!

-aun no..recuerda lo que esta en riesgo!...tu hija!

-no es mi hija!...ella lo dijo

-pero para nosotros aun lo es!...y no pienso en poner en riesgo su vida..hasta que diga el le diremos quien es...

-esta bien Arthur...

-al cabo que los demás ya lo saben! Todos menos ella!

-pues nimodo!

* * *

-Departamento de Ginny-

Ginny estaba en el sillón de una persona , con sus manos tapándole la nariz y su boca, con sus ojos llorosos, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar, alguien tocó a la puerta, la chica abrió con magia, entró Hermione preocupada:

-Ginny estas bien?...se lo que sientes...

-hermione déjame sola por favor!

-eso no será posible!-se escuchó una voz reseca y fría, un Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado en la pared-Ginny...no has comprendido que consigo lo que quiero? Cruccio!-pero la maldición no apunto a Ginny si no a Hermione, la cual empezó a chillar de dolos-tienes dos opciones ver como muere lentamente tu amiguita sangre sucia o venir conmigo por las buenas...

-si voy contigo...la dejarás empas?-el chico asintió-Pelusa-le dijo al gato, la chica se agachó, lo tomó, lo cargó, se acerco a Draco.

-Vaya...que débil...dar tu vida por una sangre sucia patético!

-no es debilidad Malfoy...déjala empas ya cedí-pro el chico no la dejaba empas, la chica le dio una pata en el brazo que sostenía la varita, haciendo que la soltará y dejara de mandar la maldición, la chica fue hacia donde estaba su libro, lo encogió y lo metio en su bolsillo(sin soltar a pelusa), después Draco la tomó por el brazo y los dos desparecieron sin que Ginny no pudiera hacer nada...

* * *

Les gusto? 


	4. Chapter 4

mmmm...tengo sueñito pro me llego una super inspiración a horita jaja

* * *

Llegaron a una oscura mansión que solo era iluminada por velas, sus tapetes eran de color café, con varios muebles y jarrones sobre ellos, con unas telarañas en el techo y ratas por el suelo:

-rayos...quien fue el decorador de aquí...porque merece una demanda-exclamó Ginny safandose de Draco, con su gato en brazos

-gracias...me tarde mucho...

-que bueno que no te contrate para decorar mi oficina-Draco solo la empujó-oye cuidado...

-camina Weasley...-La chica caminaba tras Draco mientras observaba la mansión, hasta llegar a una alcoba, no muy lujosa pero no económica, la chica entró-esta será tu alcoba mientras nos vamos-dicho esto cerró la puerta tras ella, la chica fue a la cerradura abrió la puerta, vio a Draco con varios encapuchados, y les decía:

-vigilen la puerta que no salga de ahí...-Ginny solo cerró la puerta de golpe, se dejo caer apoyándose en la puerta, luego volteó hacia donde estaba su gato

-tranquilo pelusa saldremos de aquí sin ningun problema...no pienso quedarme para la hora del desayuno..o talvez si..a lo mejor pueda averiguar algo sobre Draco Malfoy...y este poder...y mi verdadera familia...

* * *

Hermione se levantó del suelo, y se metió a la chimenea, fue a casa de los Weasley y con desesperación grito:

-SE LA LLEVARON DRACO SE LLEVÓ A GINNY-lo cual hizo que todos los Weasleys se reunieran en la sala con ella...

-como?-dijo preocupada la señora weasley

-draco me lanzo un crucciatus y ginny le dijo que a cambio de que me dejara ella iba con el y aceptó...

-Arthur...se puede enterar de la verdad, recuerda que todo archivo y vida sobre seres mágicos se puede hallar ahí...

-ella sabrá que hacer...recuerda que no hemos recibido órdenes...

* * *

Ginny se sentó de chinito, se elevó en el aire con la misma posición en la que se había sentado con la espalda derecha, hasta que una esfera negra la encerró y al desaparecer la esfera negra, ginny traía puesta una capa que tapaba sus ojos, y todo su cuerpo...

* * *

-Mañana siguiente-

Draco entró a la alcoba de Ginny, donde la chica seguía en la misma posición en la que estaba en la noche:

-Weasley-la chica no contestó-pobretona-ni una palabra, Draco se desesperó- Ginevra!-le grito al iodo, la chica estiró sus piernas con dirección al suelo y bajo lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, lo volteó a ver y le dijo:

-acaso no te enseñaron a respetar cuando alguien esta meditando?

-no lo siento...-contesto sarcástico

-que quieres?

-venía a ver como estabas...y si querías de almorzar?

-comer de tu comida olvídate-la chica se volvió a elevar y continuo meditando

-pues...bien...mas para mi-dicho esto Draco salió del cuarto, Ginny bajó hizo un agujero negro en la puerta para poder salir, cuando salió los encapuchados le apuntaron con la varita pero Ginny sacó la suya y :

-Ceguera Oscura- dicho esto un rayo negro con aura morada salió de la varita de Ginny, dejando los ojos de los encapuchados totalmente negros...

-demonios nos dejo ciegos!-la chica solo sonrió una esfera con aura blanca la envolvió, la que antes era Ginny ahora era una mucama de la casa de Malfoy, la chica rió complacidamente

-nada como un hechizo para cambiar de forma jajajja-se rió maléficamente , la chica caminó con libertad por los pasillos, hasta entrar al comedor, donde vio a Draco con otros mortífagos, la chica no sonrió sino se comporto fríamente:

-puedo servirle algo amo?

-vaya después de todo tu castigo a sido suficiente para hacerte entender de que solo eres un objeto que solo me sirves para unas cuantas cosas y no tienes opinión ni voto...

-si amo..lamento haber opinado sobre algo que no me incumbía..yo solo sirvo...

-como?que te dije que sirves y obedeces como un que?

-como una simple sirvienta...- pero Ginny pensó _"sin contar que tu querida mucha se escapó ayer a mitad de la noche...con mi meditación puedo observar cada acción de cada ser dentro de esta casa jejeje" _

-bien dicho..Lorein... ahora se buena sirvienta y tráeme unas copas de vino tinto...

-como usted ordene amo-dijo la chica haciendo una caravana y saliendo de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se dijo asi misma:

-te los traeré...y después registrare toda tu casa...-dicho esto fue a la cocina...

* * *

-Comedor de Malfoy-

-que castigo le diste a esa muchacha?-preguntó un mortífago

-pues tu dirás 4 días en un calabozo sin comer, encadenada con un crucciatus por hora, cinco latigazos por cada tres horas...la hice entender quien manda...

-bien hecho Draco!-agregó otro

* * *

-Cocina de Malfoy-

Una cocinera delgada, de piel pálida estaba justo enfrente de la estufa, Ginny entró...no mas bien Lorein entró, la cocinera volteo, y corrió a abrazarla:

-Lorein! Querida...creí que te habías ido-dijo mientras la soltaba

-a...nunca me iría de aquí...pero...mira los días en el calabozo me borraron toda mi memoria, y ya ni siquiera se donde esta mi alcoba...y perdona que te pregunte como te llamas!

-Lorein soy yo...Cloe-Cloe

-claro..ya estoy recordando ejem...-dijo con una imitación de tocesita-oye el amo pidió unas copas se las puedes llevar yo tengo que hacer un encargo..

-claro linda déjame adivinar de vino tinto...

-si...claro-dicho esto Ginny salió de la cocina, afuera regreso a su forma original de Ginevra, y empezó a caminar, hasta topar con una gran puerta, la abrió y entró a la oficina de Draco Malfoy, empezó a revolver todo, papeles, libros y demás ...hasta hallar un libro con la misma portada que había visto en la biblioteca, lo tomó, y diciendo un hechizo el libro se fue encogiendo _"porque Draco tendría un libro de mi...para que le serviría..y este amuleto-_pensó tomando el collar que había salido del libro, lo encerró en su puño, pero después de unos segundo comenzó a brillar-_que es...ahh"_-empezó a escuchar la voz de una mujer cantar:

_toma mi mano siéntela..._

_yo te protejo de cualquier cosa..._

_no llores mas aquí estoy..._

_frágil te ves..dulce y sensual..._

_quiero abrazarte...te protegeré..._

_no llores mas aquí estoy_

_en mi corazón tu vivirás_

_desde hoy será y _

_para siempre amor_

_en mi corazón no importa que dirán_

_dentro de mi estarás siempre_

_te quiero hija..mi querida ginny_

Ginny volvió abrir su puño donde sostenía el collar, unas lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro y las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca fueron:

-mama...que pasó?...ayúdame...-se limpió las lágrimas, se quedó viendo a la nada, sentía como si estuviera en sus pensamientos, pero fue interrumpida por unas voces que ella conocía era Draco y Blaise, la chica no supo que hacer, apuntó su mano hacía una pared, y un agujero negro con aura blanca apareció, ginny entró en el y desapareció de la oficina; Draco y Blaise entraron, el rubio prendió la luz, y vio su oficina hecha un desastre, papeles en el suelo, libros tirados, su silla en el suelo, su lámpara destrozada:

-Demonios Draco..que pasó aquí..-dijo Blaise sarcásticamente

-no lo se...-Draco fue a su escritorio y empezó acomodar sus cosas, guardó libros, levantó su silla reconstruyó la lámpara, pero un hueco estaba entre el libro de Mirtha la bruja y Lucius Malfoy su padre-Blaise-le dijo al chico, el cual volteo y Draco apunto al hueco

-Draco...donde esta el libro de Ginevra Weasley-Blaise

-ella no pudo haber salido estaba encerrada en su cuarto con guardias y todo...o si?

* * *

-Habitación de Ginny-

El agujero apareció en el suelo, por el cual empezó a salir la chica, fue hacía su gato:

-pelusa-dijo cargándolo-nos vamos ya conseguí demasiada información aquí...- la chica se sumergió en el agujero y no volvió haber rastro de ella...

* * *

-Pasillos de a mansión-

Draco caminaba en dirección al cuarto de Ginny, al llegar ve en la puerta a los dos guardias, con los ojos negros con una pequeña aura morada, alrededor de los ojos:

-parece que alguien aprendió a controlar su magia últimamente...-dijo a Blaise

-yo digo que se escapó...si les pudo hacer eso a tus guardias...ella fue la que se robo el libro...Draco si averigua quienes fueron sus padres estarás en serios problemas!...

-y que quieres que haga..que la persiga? No la puedo mantener aquí...o en el antiguo palacio de Voldemort si puedo...

-entonces vamos por ella...

-yo digo que primero descansemos

-yo te apoyo Draco

* * *

eh ahí el capitulo numero...este no se son las 10 y nado cansada no se cual sea!la cancionde tarzán me encanta! 


End file.
